Magia i Krew, Rozdział I
'Płomień Wódki '- pierwszy odcinek serii Magia i Krew, rozpoczynający Sagę Wody i Ognia. Część I Yarato, młody, czternastoletni w ów czas chłopak, przechadzał się w słoneczny dzień po mieście Urbem, szukając czegoś do zabicia czasu. Był nieco zmęczony po treningu, było też gorąco, szedł więc ubrany w sombrero i stale wspierał się swym wachlarzem, by nie odczuć panującego gorąca. Był bowiem środek lata, które w dodatku zdarzyło się wyjątkowo upalne. Na domiar złego, Yarato nienawidził gorąca, lepiej bowiem znosił lekki chłód. Jego niebieska koszula wisiała przewinięta przez biodra, odsłaniając skaleczenia na klatce piersiowej chłopaka. Nikomu jednak nie przeszkadzał ten widok - mieszkańcy miasta przyzwyczajeni już byli do takich widoków. Gorąc udzielał się jednak każdemu z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej, ludzie więc szukali cienia gdzie tylko szło. Był jednak z tym duży problem - zbliżało się południe czasu słonecznego, cień więc zanikał. Yarato również to odczuł, po chwili więc, nie znajdując innego sposobu na schłodzenie się, postanowił użyć do tego swojej magii, wbrew zakazowi jej używania w miejscach publicznych. Poruszyl wachlarzem pionowo w górę z dużą prędkością, po czym zaczął go ze spokojem i dużym skupieniem opuszczać. Efektem tego było skoncentrowanie wody z powietrza w okolicy w kulę, którą następnie Yarato wychłodził drgając swym wachlarzem, który nazwał Yantori, na boki. Następnie, ku zaskoczeniu każdemu, chlusnął nią sobie w twarz, czemu towarzyszył kuriozalny wyraz twarzy odczuwającej silny szok termiczny. Przy okazji, ochlapał kilka osób znajdujących się w jego bliskim otoczeniu, żaden jednak nie zdawał się mieć do niego o to problemu. Jeden z nich, kilkudziesięcioletni starszy pan, poprosił nawet o więcej, tłumacząc, że dla niego, emerytowanego maga lodu, ten upał jest czymś kompletnie zabójczym. Pomocny instynkt chłopaka nie pozwolił mu odrzucić takiej propozycji, mag stworzył więc kolejną kulę, którą chlapnął zarówno w siebie, jak i w staruszka, który następnie przedstawił mu się jako Sarutobi Evans, dał kilka monet w podziękowaniu i odszedł w swoją stronę. Młody mag wody postanowił więc spożytkować te pieniądze w jakimś lokalu. Swój krok skierował zatem do najbliższego, jaki widział. Budynek nie wyglądał z zewnątrz najlepiej, widniał też na nim skromny napis "Karczma Vidu". Nie zachęcało to do wejścia do środka, jednak przyjemny chłód klimatyzacji dobiegający ze środka, odczuwalny nawet przez ścianę, powodował, iż w środku było mnóstwo osób. W środku okazało się, że karczma ta to bardziej knajpa połączona z małym klubem. Tańczyło tam i bawiło się mnóstwo osób w wieku młodym, zdawało się że między trzynaście, a dwadzieścia dwa lata. Yarato zamówił sobie kufel piwa jabłkowego, na co barman poprosił go o dowód tożsamości - widział bowiem, że chłopak jest zbyt młody na coś takiego. Ten zaś zaczął na nim perswadować sprzedaż, tłumacząc gorącem, próbując dać większy napiwek, strasząc magią... nie przynosiło to jednak skutku. Dyskusję między barmanem a młodym magiem zauważył jednak wysoki, siedzący obok, nieco starszy chłopak, który nagle krzyknął do barmana "dwa piwa jabłkowe poproszę", a gdy już je otrzymał, dał jedno Yarato, rozpoczynając dyskusję. - Cześć, jestem Adrian Dragneel. Nie mylę się, że Ty to Yarato Shiri, prawda? - rzekł ze spokojem, płacąc w tym samym czasie za browary. - Racja. Miło mi poznać - odparł chłopak, nie widząc nic dziwnego w tym, że jakiś nieznajomy kojarzy jego imię. Wziął łyk piwa, poczuł jednak że nie jest wystarczająco zimne, zaczął więc je chłodzić swoją magią, co od razu zauważył jego nowo zapoznany znajomy. - Możesz mi w podziękowaniu też schłodzić, skoro wychodzi Ci to bez większego problemu... - rzekł z lekkim uśmiechem, co Yarato odwzajemnił tym samym, oraz schłodził mu piwko - dziękuję. W swej magii używasz wachlarza, prawda? To Magia Przedmiotu? - Nie myślisz źle. Pobawimy się w zgadywanki dotyczące magii? - Może być, teraz Twoja kolej. - Jesteś magiem ognia, wyglądasz nawet na dość mocnego. Twoja magia jest typu Caster. Ile trafiłem? - Trzy na trzy! Twoje zdrowie! - chłopacy zderzyli się kuflami, a piwo nieznacznie chlapnęło na ladę. Barman poszedł więc po ścierkę, by to wytrzeć. Chwilę potem, lokalny artysta muzyczny pogłośnił muzykę, tworząc świetny klimat taneczny. Wiele osób ruszyło się, by dołączyć na parkiet, Adrian i Yarato jednak nie skorzystali z możliwości - rozmawiali dalej, a raczej przekrzykiwali do siebie muzykę. - Moja kolej. Twoja magia zarówno tworzy, jak i kontroluje wodę? - spytał się Dragneel. - Ustalmy jakieś nagrody za trafienie i kary za chybienie, będzie ciekawiej - Yarato wziął większy łyk piwa i usiadł w pewnej siebie pozycji - Nie trafiłeś. - dodał. - Kurwa no. Niedobrze - rzekł Dragneel z uśmieszkiem na ustach, również wziął większy łyk - Trzy chybienia - stawiasz drugiemu. Trzy trafienia - drugi musi postawić Tobie. Gramy na piwa jabłkowe? Wyglądasz na młodego, więc na nic mocniejszego nie będziemy... - Cóż, piw jabłkowych moja magia nie wytworzy bez problemu. Niech więc będzie, na jakąś stawkę, za którą będę musiał płacić, będzie ciekawiej. Ja teraz zgaduję. No to tak. Zjadasz ogień, nie? - Yarato uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Chyba to przegram. Znów trafiłeś, drugi raz z rzędu. Jeszcze raz i ja stawiam. No ale dobra - Twoja magia umożliwia ci kontrolowanie wody w krwi innych? - Oceniasz mnie na silnego. Słusznie! Mamy dwa do jednego - Yarato dopił swoje piwo - Skoro teraz i tak mi postawisz, to mogę dopić. - Ta bandana, która wystaje Ci z kieszeni. Wkładasz ją, gdy zapowiada się niezła jatka? - Barman! Jeszcze jedno piwo jabłkowe. Dla mnie jeszcze setkę! - krzyknął Adrian i podał pieniądze barmanowi, który od razu dał browara do Yarato, a wódkę do młodego maga ognia. - Shiri, spryciarzu, zbyt dobrze Ci to idzie. Teraz moja kolej, a więc: nie jesteś typem osoby, która walczy agresywnie. - Trafiony. - Yarato wziął pierwszy łyk piwa, które znów uznał za zbyt ciepłe i zaczął chłodzić - Nie kupuj setek, bierz wodę. Mogę ją w pewnym stopniu przemienić na alkohol - szepnął do Adriana. - Co?! Serio? Niesamowita umiejętność! Naucz mnie, naucz mnie! - krzyknął w emocjach Dragneel. Yarato na to się zaśmiał, a po chwili wrócił do zgadywanek. Część II Yarato wyszedł z baru około drugiej w nocy pijany jak bela, podtrzymywany przez Adriana, który zaprowadził go do domu. Widok ten był nietypowy - oboje byli bowiem młodzi, nie mieli nawet osiemnastu lat. Szokowało to nieco ludzi, jednak żaden nie interweniował, widząc emblemat gildii Dragon Tale na ciele Adriana. Podróż do domu, a raczej - motelu, w którym zasnęli oboje (na szczęście nie razem - Yarato zasnął siedząc na krześle obok biurka, przez co Adrian zarekwirował sobie jego łóżko na noc). Jako pierwszy obudził się jednak młody mag wody, który, będąc na absurdalnie silnym kacu, wywnioskował iż potrzebuje elektrolitów zawartych w wodzie, wyszedł więc na balkon, zebrał kilkadziesiąt litrów cieczy i skondensował mikroelementy w niej zawarte w kilku szklankach płynu, które wypił z niewiarygodnym obrzydzeniem. Nie smakowały bowiem dobrze, spożywanie ich przypominało picie stopionego kamienia wymieszanego z masłem orzechowym. Zaraz potem udał się do toalety, gdzie spędził około dziesięciu minut na podstawowych czynnościach fizjologicznych. Z wielkim bólem głowy wyszedł z domu, by kupić na mieście kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych. Miał jeszcze wystarczająco pieniędzy, nie przepił bowiem wszystkiego. Słońce na zewnątrz wskazywało, iż jest już kilka godzin po południu, a więc najbliższy sklep z lekami będzie już zamknięty. - Cholerne godziny otwarcia w niedzielę... - szepnął do siebie Yarato. Poszedł więc dużo dalej, a wraz z mijaniem czasu, kac zdawał się przechodzić mu z nóg i serca do głowy. Odzyskiwał świadomość i kontrolę nad chodzeniem w bardzo szybkim tempie, głowa jednak bolała go coraz bardziej. Na jego nieszczęście - w aptece była kolejka... leki kupił więc dopiero pół godziny po wstąpieniu do niej. Zebrał trochę wody z powietrza i przełknął dwie tabletki jednocześnie, a następnie poszedł z powrotem do motelu. W tym czasie obudził się Dragneel. Nie był skacowany, lecz jedynie lekko zmęczony czternastoma godzinami spożywania alkoholu. Był bowiem nie tylko silnie do tego przysposobiony z natury, lecz także przygotowany poprzez, nazwijmy to, częste treningi. Pieniądze na procenty zdobywał pracując w tawernie lub wykonując misję ze swojej gildii. Wstał i udał się po szklankę wody, suszyło go bowiem w gardle. Wypił ją, rozciągnął się i usiadł na poręczy balkonu, by sobie chwilę odpocząć. Czuł, że jest lekko głodny, nie chciał jednak nic tykać bez pozwolenia Yarato - było to bowiem jego mieszkanie, nie jego. Siedział więc na tej poręczy i siedział, gapiąc się to na domy, to na laski, to na niebo, po czym znów na laski, i domy... Jego kompan wrócił kwadrans później, a wchodząc stwierdził tylko, że trzeba coś zjeść. Adrian odparł na to, że on naje się ogniem, jak tylko jakiś jest, na co mag wody wskazał mu opiekacz. Bez chwili zawahania, Dragneel ruszył po jedzenie, a Yarato zaczął przygotowywać sobie burgery. Oboje skończyli posiłek około godziny później. Mag ognia zaprosił Shirego do Tawerny Pióro Feniksa na spotkanie "jakoś w najbliższym czasie". Następnie, ich drogi się rozeszły - Adrian wyszedł w stronę swego mieszkania, a Yarato w stronę lasu, gdzie chciał zebrać siły i pomyśleć, co robić dalej. Na jego szczęście, pracownicy motelu nie wymagali od niego zapłaty za swojego kompana. Nie miał on już za dużo pieniędzy. W lesie, chłopak wdrapał się na swoje ulubione drzewo i tam sobie siedział, myśląc co nieco o gildii Dragon Tale. Słyszał on już bowiem o niej wcześniej, jako o jednej z najsilniejszych gildii w okolicy. Zastanowiło go to, czuł, że Adrian jest magiem bardzo silnym, jednakże nie odczuwał jakieś ogromnej dysproporcji sił między nimi. Postanowił wyzwać go w najbliższym czasie na sparing, tylko ochłonie po piciu. Stwierdził, że wtorek będzie na to idealnym dniem. Chwilę jeszcze tak sobie siedział, po czym wrócił do wioski popytać o Dragon Tale. Gdy już tam doszedł, udał się do informacji Rady Magii. Pomocy miała mu udzielić pewna wysoka szatynka, ewidentnie zajmująca się takimi sprawami. - Cześć - rzekł spokojnie Yarato - mogłabyś mi coś opowiedzieć o gildii Dragon Tale? Kto w niej jest, gdzie się znajduje, jakieś ciekawostki... - No elo, mordo - odparła szatynka - Słuchaj ziomek, Dragon Tale to tacy mafiozi, że to jest niepojęte. Gildia gówniarzy, ale mają moc taką, że cycki wybuchają. Ich szef to, ee, jak to było, jak miał ten pacjent, kurwa, czekaj... - Yarato starał się nie zaśmiać słuchając stylu wypowiedzi kobiety - Takeshi Salavan. Ogólnie pożyteczni idioci, piszą się na misje takie, jakich nikt nie chce. I wiesz co? Zawsze mają dupę całą. Nie ogarniam. Jak coś, to dwie przecznice na zachód stąd, poznasz po widoku baru Świnka i Krówka. Wszystko, mordo ty moja? - Tak, to będzie wszystko. Dzięki wielkie! - rzekł Yarato i odszedł w swoją stronę. - Z fartem, bracie! I pamiętaj, śmierć zaganiarom, joł! - krzyknęła mu kobieta na pożegnanie. "Co za baba" - pomyślał chłopak. Postanowił udać się do siedziby Gildii i tam popytać się o ich poprzednie oraz aktualne misje. Po drodze natknął się jednak na spór dwóch mężczyzn. Nie używali wobec siebie magii, mimo tego Yarato wyczuł, że jeden z nich jest magiem. Widząc ewentualne zagrożenie dla czyjegoś życia lub zdrowia, postanowił poczekać na efekt sporu. Kłócili się o sklep rybny, ten bardziej umięśniony twierdził, że jego ryby są świeże, a ten nieco mniej - że jego ryby śmierdzą. Wyglądało to nieco komicznie i absurdalnie, acz trochę niebezpiecznie. "Twoje ryby są do niczego! Śmierdzą, wywal je!"; "Moje ryby? Moje?! Masz do nich jakiś problem?" "Tak, Twoje!"; "No chyba twoja stara śmierdzi! Też ją wywal, za okno, maminsynku jebany!". Yarato nieco się z tego śmiał, przyglądając się z boku, jednak sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła, gdy umięśniony, niemagiczny członek sporu sięgnął po jedną z ryb, dużego szczupaka, po czym uderzył tego drugiego w twarz tak mocno, że rozwalił mu policzek i wybił dwa zęby. Wtedy, trafiony rybą wściekł się, chwycił za dorsza i zaczęli się bić. Młody chłopak nadal się temu przyglądał, był jednak gotów zainterweniować w każdym momencie. Dokoła całej tej afery zrobił się wielki tłum gapiów, którzy jednak nie śmiali się - bali się, że sami oberwą rybą z plaskacza. Bicie się rybami trwało kilka minut i doprowadziło obu mężczyzn do bolesnego stanu. W tym momencie ten węższy stwierdził, iż "czas pokazać faktyczny smród twoich śmierdzących ryb". Uruchomił swoją magię. Yarato wyciągnął wachlarz i zebrał nad nimi mnóstwo małych kropel wody, by móc w razie zagrożenia zneutralizować ich obu w dwie sekundy. Magia śmierdziryby zaczęła zbierać i wytwarzać nieprzyjemne zapachy w czasie, gdy sam mag unikał ciosów rybą, która sama po tej walce nie była już pierwszej świeżości. Nagle, zebrał on wszystkie te smrody w maskę i zarzucił ją całą swą siłą magiczną na twarz swojego oponenta. Ten gwałtownie upuścił rybę z rąk, sam zaś upadł na kolana i zaczął się dusić. Tłum zaczął się oburzać, część uciekała, by nie być świadkami zdarzenia, innych sparaliżowała albo ciekawość, albo strach. Nagle jednak na ich obu zaczął padać lodowy deszcz, który spowodował ogromny ból, przez co cuchnąca magia nie miała już możliwości istnienia - jej kontroler nie miał żadnych sił. Gdy więc maska, przez którą nie szło oddychać, zniknęła, Yarato zaprzestał używania magii, pomógł im obu wstać i przeprosił za całe zdarzenie, uderzył maga rybą, zaś niemagicznemu sprzedawcy przycisnął śmierdzącą flądrę do nosa, a następnie odszedł dalej w stronę siedziby Dragon Tale. Kilka minut później, był już na miejscu. Wszedł do środka, gdzie jego spokojnym wejściem jako osoby nowej zaciekawił się Luke Reyes. Poznał on jednak szybko iż jest to obserwowany przez gildię od jakiegoś czasu Yarato. Powitał go więc i zapytał, co go tu sprowadza. - Poznałem wczoraj Adriana Dragneela. Całkiem ciekawy człowiek, jednak nie po to tu jestem. Zastanawia mnie zwyczajnie, jak silna jest wasza gildia. - Cóż, dziwnie mi to mówić... - Luke podrapał się po tyle głowy - ale jesteś obserwowany przez nas od jakiegoś czasu. Nie możesz jeszcze do nas dołączyć, chyba, że czegoś o Tobie nie wiemy. Już od dawna nie ukazałeś nigdy całej swojej siły. - rzekł spokojnie. - Nie dziwie się, nie jestem jakoś wyjątkowo potężny. Może trochę przebiegły. Nie mniej, ciekawicie mnie. Powiesz mi, jakimi zadaniami się tu trudnicie? - Zwykle są to misje, na które żadna inna gildia nie chce pójść. Tam, gdzie narażamy życie, gdzie jest niebezpiecznie lub po prostu nietypowo - tam się pchamy, oczywiście za odpowiednie pieniądze. Dlatego więc potrzebujemy osób naprawdę silnych. - Rozumiem... ilu was jest? - Czternastu plus lider. Cóż, na razie mam czas by pogadać. Może wstąpimy do Świnki i Krówki, a nie będziemy tutaj tak stać bez sensu przy wejściu? Ale ja nie stawiam - zaśmiał się Luke, po czym oboje poszli do baru. Yarato zamówił sobie wieprzowinę i colę, Reyes zaś - schaboszczaka i małe piwo. Rozmawiali tak przez około godzinę, potem jednak Luke miał kilka spraw do załatwienia na mieście, więc się rozeszli. Shiri poszedł na spacer po mieście, który trwał około trzech godzin, nie znalazł jednak nic ciekawego, a także znudziło mu się to, poszedł więc do lokalu z planszówkami zagrać kilka partii w shogi. Część III - Miałem przyjść we wtorek, nie mówiłeś jednak o której. Ta godzina Ci pasuje? - spytał z delikatnym, namolnym uśmieszkiem Yarato. - Za dziesięć minut będzie środa, kretynie! Chcę już spać! - krzyknął w odpowiedzi nieco zaspany Dragneel. Stali oboje przed wyjściem z Tawerny "Pióro Feniksa". Miasto, prócz blasku lamp, lekko rozświetlał księżyc w pełni, acz kryjący się za licznymi cirrusami. - Naa, mam jednak dla Ciebie interesującą propozycję. Wiem, że to Cię skusi bardziej niż jakiś nudny sen, w dodatku bez żadnej laski przy boku - odparł w retoryczny sposób chłopak. - Mów, mów, byle szybko. No, co to? - ton Adriana przybrał ciekawą barwę, wahając się między zaciekawieniem a znudzeniem. - Mały sparing. Teraz. W mieście jest przecież hala na takie skromne walki... - rzekł Yarato. - Chcę sprawdzić siłę jednego z potężniejszych członków Dragon Tale. No i przy okazji swoją - dodał. - Przekonałeś mnie, młody. Po tych słowach oboje ruszyli na arenę. W międzyczasie wykonywali też lekką rozgrzewkę, każdy więc pobiegł swoją stroną, by drugi nie zyskał ani trochę więcej wiedzy na temat stylu przeciwnika, niż mieli dotychczas po sobotniej rozmowie w barze. Kwadrans później obaj byli na arenie i zajęli swoje pozycje - Adrian po zachodniej, Yarato po wschodniej stronie areny. Ten pierwszy ewidentnie zajęty był rozgrzewką, w czasie, gdy drugi gapił się w niebo, ruszając swymi wargami w pozornie bezsensowny sposób. Nagle spuścił wzrok na przeciwnika. - Jesteś gotowy? - spytał się, przyjmując typową dla niego pozę na początek walki, czyli odsłonięte ciało, lewa ręka schowana za plecami, a prawa wyciągnięta lekko ku górze, trzymająca wachlarz. Pozycja ta zaciekawiła Adriana, który przybrał typową dla magów ognia bitewną gardę. - Na trzy. Raz, dwa... Trzy. Adrian szybko rozpalił całe swoje ciało, jakby chciał sprawdzić siłę magii Yarato. Ten jednak, widząc to, postanowił nie robić nic. Spokojnie koncentrował wokół areny okoliczną wodę, nie myśląc nawet, czy nie kradnie jej przypadkiem jakieś babuni robiącej pranie. Jego zachowanie zdenerwowało Dragneela, który postanowił od razu zadać cios frontalny. Skupił ogień w swojej prawej ręce i rzucił się z oszałamiającą prędkością tnącą powietrze i tworzącą kłęby dymu za atakującym, na Shirego. Młody mag wody zauważył to jednak w porę, machnął więc wachlarzem w sposób, jakby chciał zablokować swoje ciało, tworząc siedemnaście barier różnej grubości z wody. Każda następna była coraz grubsza; atak Adriana zatrzymał się na szesnastej. - Niesamowite. Nie przyłożył się całkowicie i przebił tyle osłon? - pomyślał chłopak. Nie miał jednak dużo czasu na myślenie. Stworzył kilkanaście wiązek wody swoim Strumieniem Wzroku, na żadnej jednak nie umieścił części swego oka, by móc nim widzieć. Wysłał je na różne strony areny, by mogły go wesprzeć w chwili, w której ten będzie mieć problem. Jednocześnie użył Wsparcia Krwi na samym sobie, co poskutkowało pokryciem się jego lewej ręki warstwą drobnych, lodowych kolcy. Adrian szybko przełamał siedemnastą barierę i ruszył dalej naprzód, próbując trafić Yarato. Musiał jednak nagle odskoczyć, gdyż ten w okamgnieniu wytworzył dwie włócznie, które przebiłyby cokolwiek, co nacierałoby prosto na nie. Dragneel był jednak doświadczony, wiedział więc, że nie da się stosować szybko zaklęć dokoła całego ciała, nacierał więc z jeszcze większą prędkością z różnych stron, acz z mniejszą siłą. Widząc bezcelowość odpierania ataków lodowymi lancami, Shiri użył Uwolnienia Ziemi i w niewiarygodnym tempie wytworzył piaskową barierę między sobą a napastnikiem; ten skupił więc cały swój ogień na niej, demolując ją. Siła była na tyle duża, że kilka metrów od uderzenia zmieniło się w czystą strefę zero. Zyskane jednak w ten sposób trzy sekundy Yarato wykorzystał do rozpoczęcia tworzenia w swej, prawie całkowicie już zamarzniętej, lewej dłoni, Łzy Ognia. Dragneel postanowił zaś zaatakować Rykiem Ognistego Feniksa z całej siły, widział bowiem, że moc chłopaka nie powinna wystarczyć do zablokowania tego ataku, ani umożliwić ataku. Gdy jednak rozpoczął atak, Shiri tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i zaatakował go dziewięcioma strumieniami wody, zmuszając go do natychmiastowego przerwania. Adrian odskoczył przed atakiem saltem w tył, podczas którego jednak przekazał nieznaczną część swego ognia na strumienie, automatycznie zmieniając je w parę, nad którą jego oponent nie miał tak dużej kontroli. Gdy chwilę postanowił odpocząć, Yarato utworzył już swoją Łzę Ognia i posłał ją w powietrze, by ta tam wisiała, po czym zaatakował Adriana czternastoma Lancami. W swojej głowie miał już wysnuty plan, jak zaatakować swojego przeciwnika tak, by ten nie mógł tego odeprzeć. Atak nadszedł z czternastu różnych stron. Jak się spodziewał, tak się stało. Adrian bez problemu zniszczył lance zanim te nawet zbliżyły się na taką odległość, by ich wybuch mógł mu zagrozić. Gdy jednak one zadymiły otoczenie wprawiając maga ognia w niemałą dezorientację, Yarato zablokował mu za pomocą Uwolnienia Ziemi nogi i wyrzucił na niego Łzę Ognia. Widząc ognistą kulę w powietrzu, Adrian postanowił ją zwyczajnie zjeść, co udało mu się idealnie. Zadowolony z nowej dawki energii, rozbił barierę z ziemi, po czym postawił na atak Pazurem Ognistego Feniksa. Przebił się przez dym, który rozstąpił się przed nim przez wzgląd na jego niebywałą szybkość; zablokował mu jednak widok na fakt, iż grunt pomiędzy zadymioną częścią areny a Yarato, który sam już zdążył odsunąć się na kilkanaście metrów na zachód, jest grząski. Adrian musiał więc przystosować swoje ciało za pomocą ognia do biegu po grząskiej ziemi. Zrobił to idealnie i bardzo szybko. Nacierał dalej, gdy wtem dotarł do niego chłód wilgotnego, szybko pędzącego powietrza. Wiedząc, że jedyną opcją uniknięcia tego ciosu jest przebiegnięcie jeszcze szybciej, acz okrężną drogą do Yarato, skłonił się na wykonanie tego ruchu, ku ewidentnej uciesze Shirego. Ten bowiem miał wtedy czas na złapanie go w pułapkę. Gdy Adrian biegł, mag wody złapał go w swoją lodową sferę, którą wzmocnił na tyle dużą siłą, że ta musiała zostać wyssana z jego ciała, co doprowadziło jego całą lewą stronę do zamarznięcia. Utracił nawet tymczasowo wzrok w lewym oku. Wiedział on jednak, że Adrian przebije się przez barierę, nie wiedział jednak, że siła tej eksplozji będzie ogromna. Z wnętrza dobiegł hałas Erupcji Ognistego Feniksa, która szybko stopiła lodowy fragment tarczy, zaś ten ściśle wodny, wyrzuciła z tak ogromną prędkością, że krople przebijały się wgłąb trybun i murów areny nawet na wylot. Plan Yarato nie powiódł się przez to idealnie, gdyż musiał użyć Wodnej Zapory w swojej własnej obronie, stracił również mnóstwo energii. Widząc zmęczenie oponenta, Dragneel postanowił użyć Ryku Ognistego Feniksa raz jeszcze, wiedział bowiem, że atak frontalny Skrzydłem lub Pazurem będzie dla niego bardzo wymagający, a nie chciał używać swej pełnej siły. Okazało się to być dla niego błędem, nie przebił się bowiem przez Wodną Zaporę, a jedynie ją osłabił. Dał też Yarato czas na wytworzenie kul do Kła Rekina. Adrian ruszył więc frontalnie. Widząc to, Shiri wstępnie wyrzucił kule w powietrze, by te tam wisiały, a sam zaczął atakować lodowymi igłami z powietrza, które jednak Dragneel topił w biegu. Jedyne co robił, to dobierał trasę taką, by mógł atakować bez wysiłku. Nie lekceważył Yarato, był jednak ciekawy, co on uczyni w takiej sytuacji. Ten zaś znów złapał go w swoją lodową sferę, nie miał bowiem już sił na wytworzenie Złudzenia Oceanu. Zablokował mu też ręce kontrolując grunt, na którym stał sam Dragneel, by jego zaklęcia nie stawały się precyzyjne. Jedynym wyjściem z opresji dla Adriana była całkowita zmiana swego ciała w ogień i całkowite spalenie sfery. Uczynił to w spektakularnym stylu, nie czekając też na wiwaty ruszył od razu na Yarato, który jednak bardzo szybko zaatakował go pełną siłą swego Kła Rekina, trafiając go prosto w twarz. Atak eksplodował, tworząc ogromną chmurę rozgrzanego powietrza dokoła Adriana, przez które było mało co widać. Zadowolony pośrednim powodzeniem planu chłopak uśmiechnął się i przybrał leniwą pozę do wypoczynku. Lód zaczął powoli schodzić z jego lewej strony ciała, stamina do niego wracać, a atmosfera dokoła Dragneela - ochładzać. - Nie wierzę. Zaplanowałeś to od początku? Świetna taktyka, młody. - rzekł spokojnie Adrian. - gdyby ten atak był potężniejszy, zostałbym niemile zraniony. Nie wiem, jak szybki musiałbym być, by tego uniknąć. Jednakże, coś tak słabego nie może zrobić na mnie wrażenia. - Ja również nie mogę uwierzyć, że to przetrwałeś. Nie dawałeś jednak z siebie wszystkiego, prawda? - Yarato uśmiechnął się i usiadł ze spokojem. Wiedział, że albo walka będzie kontynuowana na całego za zgodą obojga walczących, albo i tak uznana zostanie jego porażka. - Połowę swojej siły, powiedzmy. Walczyłem w dobrym nastroju i nie mogłem użyć pełnego potencjału mej magii, który uwalnia się w nerwach. Do tego, nie chciałem Cię skrzywdzić, a bardziej i tak ta walka służyła mi jako zabawa. Przyznam, bywały momenty gdzie musiałem się trochę wysilić, jednak gdybym użył pełnej swej mocy, wszystko rozstrzygnęło by się w jakąś minutę. - Ah tak. Pozwól więc że odpocznę, a następnie zawalczymy jeszcze raz. Tym razem się nie przejmuj, przeżyć przeżyję każdy pojedynczy atak. Tylko po prostu jak zobaczysz, że całkowicie wyjdę z sił, nie atakuj dalej, bo faktycznie będę mógł zginąć. Dobra? - Jasne. Tym razem nie będzie taryfy ulgowej... Arena była uszkodzona w ogromnym stopniu. Jej podłoże zostało zmienione w absurdalnie zdemolowane pobojowisko, po którym ciężko było chodzić, ściany poprzebijane w wielu miejscach, a zniszczone części trybun walały się praktycznie wszędzie. Prawdziwa walka miała jednak się dopiero rozpocząć. Adrian Dragneel włożył swoją bandanę, a Yarato spojrzał w niebo na swój charakterystyczny, wyjątkowy sposób... - Kurwa, znowu jakiś mag wody zajebał mi wodę do prania! Teraz będę musiała znów zapierdalać do studni! Psia mać z tymi czarnoksiężnikami! Cholerniki jedne... - zdenerwowała się jakaś babuszka na obrzeżach miasta. Zapowiedź rozdziału II Jak wielkie wciery dostanie Yarato od Dragneela, gdy ten pójdzie na całość? I co będzie dalej? Czy Shiri dołączy do gildii Dragon Tale? Odpowiedzi na te pytania, a także dalszą historię kłótni o ryby oraz wody babuszki poznacie o tu! Magia i Krew: Rozdział II. Stay tuned!Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew